School Days
by sayjay1995
Summary: Today is Sakura's first day of school and she is very excited! That is, until a bully comes along and starts pushing her around. Lee attempts to save his cute new friend. Will he save her or will he just get beat up too? NOT A HIGH SCHOOL FIC!


A/N: I figured that if I was in school, I might as well write a school fanfic. But since there are a million stories about High school I decided to go with first grade. Speaking is in "…" and thinking is in '…'

**Disclaimer: Mr. Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me.**

**School Days**

A little girl with pink hair pulled on her favorite shirt and a pair of shorts. Today was her first day of school, and she was entering first grade.

"Sakura, are you ready to go dear?" Her mom asked. Little Sakura nodded gleefully.

"Mommy I was so excited I could barely sleep last night!" The 7-year-old girl said as her mother walked outside.

"I know honey." Sakura's mother replied in a slightly exasperated voice. The two drove to the nearby elementary school in silence.

"Bye Sakura, have a nice day." Sakura's mom kissed her daughter on the forehead and drove away. Sakura watched her mother's car get smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. Then, nervously, Sakura walked into the elementary school.

'It's so big!' Sakura thought. She clung to her little green bookbag and wandered around in the hallway. She finally saw room 115. Sakura walked inside and saw many students her age running around. The teacher walked over and smiled down at Sakura.

"Hello, you must be Sakura Haruno. I am Miss Tsunade, your teacher. Why don't I take your bag so you can play with the other children?" Tsunade gently removed the bookbag from Sakura's back. Sakura walked over to some building blocks and tried to build a tower.

"That's really good." A blonde girl observed.

"T-Thanks." Sakura smiled shyly.

"I'm Ino, who are you?" Ino asked. "Sakura." The pink haired girl answered.

"Let's make a castle!" Ino exclaimed. She piled the blocks on top of each other and Sakura giggled.

"Ok class, settle down." Tsunade said, waving the students to their seats. Sakura sat in the front seat next to a boy with black hair. Sakura noted he had extremely bushy eyebrows. The boy noticed her staring.

"Hello, I am Rock Lee." Lee smiled a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sakura. You have bushy eyebrows!" Sakura giggled.

"Yep, lots of people say that." Lee nodded. Tsunade had the class introduce themselves and then head outside for recess. Sakura saw a swing set and sat down on it. She began to push herself back and forth, enjoying the wind in her hair.

"Hey forehead, that's my swing." A kid grunted. He pushed Sakura off the swing and she fell forward with a thump. The wind was knocked out of her and she started crying. Sakura turned around and saw a fourth grader sitting on the swing. He looked like a gorilla in Sakura's opinion, what with his mattered black hair and monkey-ish facial features.

"You're going to cry now? What a baby. Since you're a baby your not allowed to swing. Go play with a baby doll for babies!" The kid sniggered. Sakura stared at the ground and continued crying.

"Give Sakura back her swing." A determined Lee walked forward and stood between Sakura and the fourth grader.

"What did you say punk?" The fourth grader's eyes narrowed and he stood up.

"I should whack you for that. But I'm feeling nice today, so take your wimpy friend and get lost." Lee stood firmly and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until you say sorry!" Sakura wiped some tears away.

"It's ok Lee, forget it." Sakura sniffed.

"No. It's not ok. He's gonna say sorry!" Lee didn't move an inch, not even when the fourth grader raised a fist.

"But he's gonna beat you up!" Sakura said worriedly.

"That's right. I'll beat the snot our of you, you eyebrow freak!" The fourth grader aimed a punch at Lee's stomach. The fist made contact with Lee and he collapsed to the ground.

"Lee!" Sakura gasped, kneeling down beside her new friend. Lee was breathing heavily and clutching his stomach.

"I'm…ok…" Lee muttered. The fourth grader was about to kick Lee when Tsunade came running over.

"What are you doing? Jimmy, go to the office right now! You're in big trouble." Tsunade pointed towards the school and the fourth grader named Jimmy looked scared. He walked away, muttering something about his mommy.

"Sakura, is Lee alright?" Tsunade helped Lee to his feet.

"Yes. Thank you miss Tsunade." Sakura uttered. Tsunade walked off and left Lee and Sakura standing there.

"Why did you do it Lee? You could have died!" Sakura cried over dramatically.

"I know, but it wasn't fair for him to push you around like that. Bullies need to be punished." Lee nudged Sakura towards the swing she was on. Sakura sat down and Lee pushed her. Sakura squealed with delight as she soared higher and higher.

"Thank you so much Lee!" Sakura praised.

"Your welcome Sakura. Anytime." Lee slowed the swing down so Sakura could get off.

"You're the best friend ever Lee." Sakura leaned over and gave Lee a peck on the cheek. His face turned bright red and he grinned.

"If I had known I'd be getting a kiss I'd have saved you lots of times before. I bet you're the only girl here who doesn't have cuties." Lee shuddered at the thought. ((A/N: I don't know if I spelled it right, but you know when you were young and you thought that girls/guys would give you a disease if you kissed them? Yep, this is that time only I think it's cuter if Lee actually likes the kiss))

"Hey, Lee, you wanna go poke those ants over there?" Sakura pointed at a nearby anthill.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lee held Sakura's hand and the two raced to the little dirt hill that was home to the ants.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Ino wondered out loud.

"Who're you?" Ino glanced at Lee's eyebrows.

"We're looking at ants. And this is my hero, Lee." Sakura said proudly.

"Oh. That's cool. Can I look at the ants too?" Ino asked.

"Sure!" Sakura and Lee answered in unison. The three laughed and studied the small creatures.

A/N: I know it was short, but I hope you thought it was cute. I'm trying to get some new ideas but right now I pretty much have to give Algebra my full attention. I hate Algebra though! Don't worry SakuLee fans, I have written plenty of other Sakulee stories for you to read until I come up with a new one. Hopefully that will keep you all busy for awhile. And I focused a lot on Ino in this fanfic just because I usually put her in my stories but most of the time she is only there to take up space. Everyone needs their own time to shine.


End file.
